realidad o sueño
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: Eran las 3 de la tarde, estaba algo inquieta, porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, y ese algo iba a cambiar toda mi vida, por el momento trate de opacar ese sentimiento y concéntrame en ver una de mis series favoritas, en ese momento me encontraba con mi familia viendo la serie de Martin Mystery.


_Realidad o sueño?_

_Eran las 3 de la tarde, estaba algo inquieta, porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, y ese algo iba a cambiar toda mi vida, por el momento trate de opacar ese sentimiento y concéntrame en ver una de mis series favoritas, en ese momento me encontraba con mi familia viendo la serie de Martin Mystery._

_Cuando de pronto mi hermano derrama el jugo sobre el aparato como se llame donde se reproducen una película, no podía pensar con claridad, porque en ese instante el televisor abrió como en forma de un hoyo y esa cosa estaba absorbiendo todo a su paso, solo recuerdo cuando algo me golpeo y al estar semiconsciente puede observar como fui absorbida por ese hoyo además que se escuchaba que me llamaban pero que el sonido cada vez era mas débil, Y ahora me encuentro en una habitación._

Me pregunto en donde abre caído

Hija, ya estas despierta

Eh! Si grite con temor

¡Que bueno! baja rápido para que desayunes. Se asomo una mujer un poco alta, de esbelta figura, de tez blanca, de alguna parte me parecía familiar, pero claro a mi antigua madre, si es que se podría decir de esa manera.

En un momento bajo dije insegura

Esta bien , Alcance escuchar a lo lejos

Bueno, al parecer me tocara actuar para saber donde estoy, pero por el momento me bañare e iré a desayunar.

Oh, cariño te demoraste mucho apresúrate que tenemos que llevarte a la Academia Torrington.

Esta bien pero déjame ponerle mermelada a mi tos.. Espera Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee! "Grite, creó que se escucho por todo el barrio, nah! Estoy exagerando

Cariño , creo que ese grito se escucho por toda la cuadra

Ups! se me cayo el chuchido , déjame y lo recojo

_Como que academia Torrington, ese no es el nombre de la academia de la serie de Martin Mystery, será que caí en ese mundo, oh por favor Lilith, no seas idiota, espera un momento si, si puede ser posible después de todo eh si do absorbida por un hoyo que apareció en una pantalla que irónico no, entonces si puede ser posible que halla caído en mi serie animada favorita, _

Lilith levántate rápido tengo que dejarte en la academia Torrington rápido, que tengo que ir a trabajar

Esta bien

_Al parecer queda muy lejos porque desde que me subí al auto el trayecto a sido muy largo, me pregunto si me encontrare no se, con Martin Mystery,_

-cariño ya llegamos

- tan pronto, ni sentí el viaje dije con sarcasmo

- Lilith hija tus maletas ya están aquí, tu auto también, ahora solo tienes que ir a hablar con el director. Nos vemos hasta las vacaciones.

-Espera, tengo una pregunta! ._.U

_OH! Genial me dejo, que hare Mm… buscar a alguien que me diga donde…._

Realmente se parece a la academia Torrington, todos es igual excepto que no veo a…

_No puedo creerlo él es…. Es Martin Mystery, debería acercarme, con el pretexto de llegar en donde el director aunque por una parte es cierto_

Disculpa , podrías decirme como llegar a donde el director

Por supuesto seria un honor a acompañar a tan hermosa dama, Mi nombre es Martin Mystery, y su nombre bella dama

_Es más apuesto en persona, que verlo en televisión, se ven bien con esos jeans claros, su camisa negra y su típica chaqueta _

Lilith , _creo que me sonroje _

Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo

Etto , Martín tu podrías enseñarme la escuela

Claro estaría encantado

Hey! Lindo reloj

Gracias

_Creo que no será tan malo estar aquí _

Llegamos a nuestro destino

Martin podrías esperarme

Oh si claro , yo te espero tranquila

Gracias

_Entre al despacho, y encontré a señor no mas de 40 años bajo , pero en fin él no es importante, me explico como era todo, me entrego el numero de mi habitación, y uno que otros detalles_

_Pero le preste atención cuando me digo que me iba asignar alguien para que me guie, me acompañe y explique si tengo alguna duda durante mi estancia_

-señor, yo ya escogí con quien

- y quien es Dijo de forma seria y autoritaria, alzando una ceja, ya que no esperaba que ya yo tuviera a alguien

- Martin Mystery señor director, en estos momentos se encuentra esperándome, para ayudarme adaptarme a partir de ahora mi estancia en Torrington Hable con firmeza, y seguridad en mis palabras por primera vez en la llegada a este lugar.

- Señorita, llame al joven Martin

-de acuerdo

Mientras tanto afuera

- Se esta demorando demasiado, ya me imagino que la deben estar aburriendo con las reglas de esta academia, la historrriiia y blah, blah

Yo no diría exactamente eso Martin

AHHH! Me asustaste

Hahahahaha reí no tan fuerte , para que el director no me regañara

Hey! No te rías haciendo un puchero

_Se ve tan tierno _

Martin el director quieres que entres también _me sonroje, porque me sonrojo tanto por dios, estoy tan avergonzada y hasta estoy empezando a balbucear que pasa conmigo hoy, alguien que me diga_

Y ahora que será, espero que ese viejo no me de sermones dijo , con cara de fastidio al parecer no se llevan muy bien ellos dos

Hahahahaha _me reí despacito para que Martín no alcanzara escuchar no me gustaría que se molestara_

Buenas, señor Mystery, la señorita me ha comentado que usted será la persona que guiara en su estancia en nuestra academia. Esta usted de acuerdo con esto cabe resaltar que usted no es uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra academia que le hacen pensar que dejare que guie una de las mejores estudiantes de este paí_s_.

_Yo una de las mejores estudiantes del país, soy inteligente pero no pensé que fuera de todo un país estoy alagada_

Señor creo que soy capaz de orientar a una estudiante por esta academia que la conozco como la palma de mi mano, así que estoy mas que capacitado

Me agrada su determinación señor Mystery se nota que esta madurando, me pregunto por qué se deberán gran cambio espero que continúe así, ni mas ni menos pueden retirarse, señorita su equipaje ya se encuentra aquí y su auto también , que tengan un buen día

Muchas gracias dijimos al unisolo

Afuera del despacho del director

Y por donde comenzamos

Creo que mostrándote tu habitación seria un buen comienzo, ya sabes para que te cambies debes estar cansada y eso ,en una hora te recojo en tu habitación para comenzar el tur te parece bien

Si

¿que numero es tu habitación?

Este, la habitación 412 dije_, enserio hay tantas personas para que hallan tanta habitaciones en un solo lugar, estoy sorprendida._

Oh esta cerca de la mía, dijo con una sonrisa

Enserio, y cual es la tuya ¿?

La 414

Se al parecer seremos Vecinos Martin

Si, es increíble

Martin, gracias por todo y para compensarte que dices de ver una película de horror, donde se encuentre monstruos. oh , ya se cosas paranormales, me encantan esas

Seria increíble, ver una película, pero no sabia que una chica linda como tu le gustaran esas cosas , casi siempre ,las chicas le da miedo, asco o cosas por el estilo, pero tu eres diferente me agrada

Gracias Dije _yo, creo que me eh sonrojado, parezco un tomate , cálmate inhala, exhala, si así continua _

Bien llegamos

Eh, _Y sigo balbuceando, para ser la mejor estudiante dijo muchas tonterías seguidas_

Estas bien dijo preocupado y desconcertado

Si , el tiempo vuela rápido, entonces a que hora me recogerás Martin

Entre _*mira su reloj_.- 3 horas, por que como dije antes debes estar cansada, así que adiós nos vemos luego.

Adiós, Martin dije nerviosa tengo 3 horas para alistarme debo verme hermosa para el, veamos que tengo en esas cajas,

_**15 minutos después**_

Bien, ya encontré la cajas con ropa y tengo como 5 valla que en este mundo si me compro ropa, un sueño echo realidad, veamos que me pongo, Mmm, ya se esta falda blanca, con esta blusa morada de tirantes con el dibujo del signo infinito, una chaqueta blanca de bolsillos, unos botines negro, y unas medias latas hasta el muslo color gris y estoy lista.

Me dormiré un rato, estoy algo cansada

_**Media hora después**_

-Ok! Ya es hora para que me de un relajante baño, para despejar mis nervios

Será que estaré enamorada de él, puede ser una posibilidad, o solo puede ser admiración hacia él, pero lo dudo, me coloco nerviosa cuando estoy con el, me sonrojo como un tomate maduro.

Puede ser que en realidad si me gusta que más da si es así no le hago daño a nadie

En fin, vaya el tiempo pasa rápido solo falta mi cabello, veamos como lo llevo , ya se una coleta alta, por ultimo me maquillo, algo de polvo, rubor, pestañina , y por ultimo un labial color rosa, por fin estoy lista

- solo faltan 20 minutos, estoy emocionada ;)

Escucho un golpeteo suave, que proviene de la puerta, me dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta, la abro y encuentro con Martín se veía apuesto, con esos jeans azules , esa camisa negra con blanco a cuadros la cual estaba arremangada hasta los codos , llevaba unos tenis negros con blanco y su inseparable reloj.

Hola de nuevo Dije _con una sonrisa en mi cara, para que ocultarlo me sentía llenas de energía, de felicidad en ese mismo instante._

Te vez hermosa _dijo el con una sonrisa_

Gracias dije _sonrojada siento que esas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, concéntrate_

Veamos te mostrare primero la cafetería, después el campus, algunos amigos y otros lugares mas

_Espero que el reloj no suene no quiero que nos interrumpan mientras estoy con ella, después de todo no encuentras a una chica que tiene algunos gustos parecidos a los tuyos. La conquistare estoy seguro._

Me parece bien

_Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, reímos, comimos unas hamburguesas, me encontré con su hermanastra, cuando él me estaba mostrando el campus, la vi sonreír tiernamente, Me agrada estar aquí, y parecer que a Martin le agrada mi presencia, bueno, yo también la disfruto_

tierra llamando a Lilith dijo Martin riendo y con su característica sonrisa burlona

Eh, dijiste algo dije desorientada

Dije que si quieres jugar videojuegos o ver una película

Porque no hacemos mejor las dos cosas

Me parece estupendo, que quieres hacer primero

Sorpréndeme

Estuvimos varias horas jugando me senté en su regazo y para hacer mas divertido cada quien cogió un lado del control y empezamos a jugar.

Era cierto que era mas difícil pero eso no nos importo en lo absoluto, después nos aburrimos y nos colocamos las distintas películas de Martín sobre, ya sabrán ustedes a que me refiero, todo lo referente a lo paranormal. Fue divertido pasar tiempo con el.

Lilith ya es tarde, tienes que ir ya a tu cuarto, mañana comienzan las clases dijo con un deje de tristeza y Aburrición

Es cierto, mejor me voy dije triste

Te acompaño

No caminamos mucho después de todo éramos casi vecinos por había un cuarto separándonos.

Antes de irte me gustaría darte este colgante

_Era un corazón, color plateado simplemente sencillo como me gustan_

Gracias por todo y Hasta mañana y le di un beso en la mejilla, y entre en mi cuarto, rápidamente, sin dejar que el contestara, estaba totalmente sonrojada. fue el mejor día, aunque estoy exhausta, me siento mareada, porque veo todo borroso, porque…

…

Mmm, pero que hago en el piso, donde esta Martín , donde , pero si todo fue un sueño, un increíble sueño, suspire con pesadez, que es eso que esta brillando, no lo puedo creer es el colgante que vi en mi sueño, tal vez solo tal vez si viví esa experiencia, espero volverlo a ver algún día.

Abrí la ventana y grite un te amo con todas mis fuerzas, la cerré y volví a dormir esperando volver a verlo en mis sueños

_Sabes yo también te Amo ….._

_Todas las noches duermo con una sonrisa y escucho un te amo cada ver que cierro los ojos._

_Bueno Espero me dejen Reviews_

_Se despide Blossomxbrick041999_


End file.
